


Best sit on the house

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, face riding, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hello sunshine! I would like to request a little thing if its not a bother. How about chubby reader working out with her bf Kylo and being self concious of her body and compares herself to other girls who ask Kylo advice. Maybe Kylo has a steamy way to solve her insecurities and show her how beautiful her body is? Thank you!!





	Best sit on the house

“I’m so excited. I’m gonna kick your ass” Kylo is almost jumping from happiness that he finally convinced you to train with him at the gym. You’re not so sure about this but his face of pure happiness encourages you to try it at least.

“I just wanna state I might die in the middle of the routine because I’m a whining weak baby” you declare before the suffering begins.

“Don’t worry. We’ll do back and biceps, it’s not so heavy” Kylo is showing you how to stretch your muscles and warm up.

* * *

“Perfect, babe. Keep your core tight and feel the burn” Kylo instructs you as you do some dumbbell curls for your arms.

“Excuse me…” a girl with tight Gymshark leggings approaches Kylo. “Could you tell me if I’m doing the exercise correct?”

“Uh?” Kylo utters and looks around for some trainer to deal with this girl.

“Is it like this?” she says too loud as she bends on a bench, letting her ass in display for Kylo.

“Yeah, I guess” Kylo says and turns around to you. “Did you finish?”

“Yeah” you nod. “Do you know that girl?”

“I’ve never seen her in my life”.

* * *

“Ok, babe, just ten more pull-ups and you’ll be done” Kylo helps you get on the machine.

“Everything hurts” you complain.

“But you’ll get so buff” Kylo jokes and teaches you how to do exercise.

“Hi!” a girl with a high pitch voice stands in front of Kylo. “Could you help me with my squats? It’s just my knees hurt when I do them” the half-naked girl doesn’t wait for Kylo’s answer when she’s squatting pushing her ass to him.

“Your knees are collapsing inwards, that’s why they hurt” Kylo walks back to get away from her.

“Are you done, babe?” he offers you his hand. The crazy girl is still squatting not knowing Kylo is not even there anymore.

“Yeah. Can we go now?” you say uncomfortable at the way these girls speak and act with Kylo.

* * *

You and Kylo are at the lockers area, drinking some water and regaining your breath. Without considering those girls, you actually liked to train with Kylo.

“Tomorrow we can train chest and triceps. Or shoulders. I’ll let you decide” Kylo cleans some sweat from his forehead with a towel.

“Hey, we have a question” the two girls from earlier approach Kylo in giggles and silly laughs. “What we should eat after training? I mean, you have such a nice body you must know” one of the girls tries to touch Kylo’s abdomen. This is enough for you, you roll your eyes and walk away to your car. You’re not gonna stand there like an idiot while they ignore you.

“I’m not your fucking trainer, pay for one if you don’t know shit about this” Kylo grabs the girl’s hand and pushes her away. They gasp surprised at his burst out. “Maybe a pizza would be good, you need some fucking muscle” he says before running away to you.

* * *

“How do you feel?” Kylo asks you as you arrive to your apartment.

“Good” you shrug. Physically, you’re fine. Emotionally, well, that’s another story.

“Why don’t you take a shower so you won’t be too sore tomorrow?” he suggests as he leaves his gym bag on a couch.

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna do that” you utter. You want to be alone and the showers gives you the perfect opportunity.

As you undress from your sweaty clothes and wait for the water to heat, you look yourself at the mirror. When you’re alone like this you feel fine with your body, the problem starts when you compare yourself to other girls. You seriously can’t imagine what it’d feel to have abs, skinny legs or some shredded shoulders. How much can your life would change? How happier  would you be?

“Whatever” you give up at the image the mirror gives you back. You’re tired and want to finish already this day.

The walls and mirror gets fog and you wonder if what happened today is something regular for Kylo everytime he goes to the gym. You trust on him completely, but you can’t help to feel a hint of jealousy to imagine him surrounded by those girls. And they don’t even care he has a girlfriend! You were right there at his side and it was like you were invisible. Rude girls like those don’t deserve your attention, but hidden here between hot water and bubbles, some silent tears escape from your eyes.

* * *

“Ready to go to sleep, babe?” Kylo asks you as the two of you get in bed. You just nod trying to smile and he turns off the light. You lay in your left side and close your eyes.

In the silent darkness, you feel a hand caressing your back under your pajama. Its touch is light, going from above to below, running your naked skin.

“You think I didn’t notice?” you hear Kylo’s voice at your back. “You think I don’t know when my girl is upset?”

You don’t wanna start an argument with Kylo, after all he did nothing wrong. It’s just something you’re dealing about your self-esteem.

“Like this is good?” Kylo’s hand travels to the back of your thighs. A shiver invades your body, awakening goosebumps in your flesh skin.

“Mhm” you confirm him it feels good. You notice how Kylo moves more and more to your ass until he slides one finger in your pussy.

“You don’t have to do this” you moan as you throw your hips back. “I’m not mad at you”.

“I know” Kylo continues to explore you. “This isn’t about our relationship or about my feelings for you. This is about I want you to see how hot and sexy your body is”.

“What do you mean?” you shut your eyes tight when Kylo’s finger bumps against your G-spot.

“Imagine I see you at a bar or a store or whatever. I’m not your boyfriend, I’ve never speak to you so I don’t know what kind of person you are or your feelings. I just see your physique and I think: I wanna fuck this girl” he emphasis his words with his fingerfuck.

“Kylo” you gasp at his crude words.

“What? It’s true. When I met you of course I thought you were pretty and all that but also I wanted to fuck you” he confesses. He moves your hair aside leaving your neck free for his kisses.

“Thanks for the honesty” you giggle. Maybe you should get mad at him for saying that but you feel an erupt of empowerment to find out Kylo thought that about you.

“You wanna know what I imagine you doing that day we met?” he tells you in your ear in a seductive tone.

“What?”

“You naked, riding my face while jerking me off” he abandons himself at the wetness your pussy is producing. “My face between your legs and you grinding on it over and over”.

“I don’t wanna break your neck” you joke to hide your insecurities.

“Ride my face, please” he stops fingering you to make his petition as something serious.

“Are you sure?”

“My dick is about to explode just to think about it” he rubs his crotch against your ass to prove his point.

“Sit on my face, hot girl” he spanks you and lays on his back.

“Okay, okay” you smile at the way he’s behaving. Usually, Kylo tells you things like beautiful, sweet and gorgeous but this new side of his is getting pretty interesting.

“Kylo, no” you protest when he turns the bed lamp on. You stop getting naked when the light illuminates the room.

“What?! I want to see your cunt” he justifies himself. “And your tits. Your belly too. Oh and your face when I make you come and scream like a common filthy whore”.

“Ah” you gasp at his brutal confession. He just stares at you, with a pout in his face, irrationally hoping that acting like a child will get him what he wants.

“I love you, (Y/N)” Kylo tells you. “I love every single part of you, I love your whole body, it drives me crazy. I love the way you touch me, the way you love”.

You look at his eyes finding it’s true what he’s saying. You return to getting undress, it’s Kylo who you are with. He has seen and knows everything about you.

“Oh fuck, I think I’m gonna come” he admires your body: your round breasts, the curves at your belly, your thick thighs, the stretch marks at their sides and your face of arousal.

“Shut up!” you cover your face with your hands. How he can not get embarrassed saying all those things?

“Don’t judge me. I’m a dirty man” he laughs and gives you his hand to help you get on his face. “Best sit on the house, babe”.

“Oh my God” you carefully put your legs at the sides of his head and grab the headboard of the bed for support.

“When I said sit on my face and ride it I really meant it” Kylo pulls you down to him, your pussy landing straight to his mouth. His lips immediately trap your clit and he sucks on it.

“Babe, you taste so damn good” he exclaims with his eyes closed. You’re not sure if you should move or do something. Then, a long suck from Kylo makes you high moan and buck your hips.

“Uhu, just like that” he raises his hands searching for your breasts. “Fuck, babe, they feel so good” he shamelessly groan as he feels your hard nipples in his fingers.

“You’re ah! You’re good with your tongue” you feel Kylo’s mouth ravishing your pussy and how you’re sliding up and down on his mouth. Without thinking, you arch your back and buck your hips more. You lean your left hand on the mattress and with your right hand you search for Kylo’s cock behind you.

“I swear, you taste delicious” Kylo puts his tongue inside of you and flicks it. Your thighs shakes as Kylo makes you melt on his mouth. You move your hand on his hard-on and you smile at yourself when the precum smears in your fingers.

Kylo returns his tongue to your clit and with the tip he rubs it, the pleasure in you increases more and more until you explode in a scream and Kylo follows you shortly flooding your hand with his seed.

“I wanted to do that for so long” Kylo whispers and squeezes your cheek butts. When your legs are responding again, you climb off of him and lay beside him.

“Half of my face is covered in cum” he turns his face to you to see it. Both of you burst in laugh. You show him your hand covered in white and clean it with the sheets, you do the same with his face, tomorrow you’ll have to wash them but who cares right now?

“Does it happen often? What happened today at the gym” you lean your head on his chest and hug him.

“To be honest, they never approach me when I’m alone” he caresses your back the same way he was doing it at the beginning. “I guess they got jealous or something when they saw us together. Crazy bitches, they need some carbs or something”.

“Kylo!” you scold him but snicker.

“I can’t believe I convinced you to ride my face. I’ll never stick my dick inside of you again because I’ll always want to do this” he closes his eyes and snuggle your hair.

“Gross” you murmur. All your misery and sadness have fade away thanks to Kylo’s tongue.

“Thanks, babe. I love you too” he smiles and kisses the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
